


Overwatch: сборник драбблов

by maho_boogie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, Gen, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maho_boogie/pseuds/maho_boogie
Summary: Будет пополняться по мере появления работ.





	Overwatch: сборник драбблов

**Author's Note:**

> Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison & Alejandra
> 
> "Она влюбляется в него за секунду. Чистый, светлый, до щемящего искренний взгляд жжёт затылок".

Она... хорошенькая. Такая, какими хорошенькими бывают практически все девочки в пятнадцать лет. И дело тут не в юности или внешней красоте. Дело в глазах. Говорят, в наше время дети взрослеют быстро, и наивность с них слетает так стремительно, что едва можешь вспомнить потом, была ли она вообще.  


Чушь. Причём полная.  


Подростки верят в чудо. И верят гораздо сильнее, чем когда-нибудь будут готовы признаться. Потому что именно в пятнадцать, — не в пять, не в двадцать пять, в пятнадцать, — оно необходимо им больше всего. Верят, что всё можно изменить. Верят во что-то высокое и совершенное. Верят, что существуют идеальные люди. Особенно хорошенькие девочки с большими влажными глазами.  


Она влюбляется в него за секунду. Чистый, светлый, до щемящего искренний взгляд жжёт затылок.  


Он видел и чувствовал такие взгляды тысячи раз. Правда, тогда волосы ещё не были седыми. И отзывался он на имя Джека Моррисона.  


"Среднестатистический" член Овервотч. Икона всех агит-плакатов и рекламных роликов. Голубоглазая светловолосая американская влажная фантазия.  


А ведь когда-то ему этот фанатский вой даже льстил. Правда, недолго. Ровно до того момента, как Джек осознал, что должность "рекламной картинки" начала постепенно вытеснять должность "полевого агента". После этого пиарщикам, матерясь сквозь зубы, пришлось в срочном порядке искать нового "среднестатистического". Но Джека это уже мало колыхало.  


Он... отвык. Отвык от этого затаённого дыхания, бровок домиком, оленьего взгляда, провожающего его спину.  


Это не раздражало, нет. Это просто было... тяжело. Не к месту. Даже, наверное, стыдно немного.  


Чувство признательности к своему спасителю, восхищение, радость очень просто перерождаются во влюблённость. И плевать, что твой герой — искалеченный и внутри, и снаружи. И что со стороны полиции и чиновников, он сейчас мало чем отличается от Los Muertos, раскиданных по углам. И что тебе — пятнадцать, а у него уже давно седая голова.  


Чувство в груди — растущий тёплый шар, заполняющий до краёв. Будто встанешь на цыпочки, и кончики пальцев от земли оторвутся. И хочется так же быть... быть... быть чем-то большим. Кем-то большим! Верить в высокое, совершенное. И что всё изменится. И обязательно только к лучшему. И знать, что идеальные люди существуют: вот он, уходит, не оборачиваясь. И... любить. Любить беззаветно. Так сильно и чисто, как это возможно только в пятнадцать.  


И Солдату жаль расстраивать эту девочку. Особенно такую хорошенькую.


End file.
